Espoir
by Syrhana Lune-Bleue
Summary: Quand plus rien ne va, relève la tête. Il y toujours quelqu'un pour croire en toi.
1. Incertitudes

**Bonjour à tous les fans de "Trolls", voici un long moment que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, et je me suis enfin décidée à en poster le premier chapitre. Toute ressemblance présente ou future avec une histoire déjà existante n'est que pure coïncidence. Et je sais qu'il risque d'y en avoir, aux vues de certaines fanfictions que j'ai pu lire et que je suis avec impatience. ;)**

 **Bref, bonne lectures aux courageux qui prendront le temps de lire.**

* * *

Des bribes de chant raisonnaient encore dans l'air frais du soir, témoins du soulagement et du bonheur retrouvé par tout les trolls et Bergens du royaume.

Deux mois... Deux mois de reconstruction et de négociations. Deux mois à faire des allés retour à travers l'arbre des trolls pour s'assurer que personne n'avaient besoin de rien. Deux mois sans avoir le temps de parler à Branch plus de cinq minutes. Oh bien sur, elle savait où il se trouvait, peu importe le moment de la journée. Les trolls ne manquaient pas une occasion pour venir lui parler de lui, et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges face à ses efforts pour aider. Le troll n'attendait jamais de remerciements, restant constamment en mouvement jusqu'à la nuit tombée, où il disparaissait discrètement. Et cela inquiétait Poppy. Pourquoi s'isolait il encore de la sorte ?

Profitant du calme relatif de la nuit, un troll observait tranquillement les trolls de l'arbre se souhaiter bonne nuit. Même si cela était encore étrange, la vie au sein de l'arbre reprenait doucement son cours. À croire qu'ils n'étaient jamais partis de chez eux. Mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait toujours pas à digéré les événements de ses derniers mois. Tout avait été si vite. Trop vite. Comme dans un rêve.

L'invitation , la fête, l'attaque, Poppy, les araignées, Poppy, le gars nuage, la libération des trolls capturés, Bridget, le prince Grisel, la trahison de Creek, Poppy, la mort imminente, Poppy, l'amour, le retour de ses couleurs, Poppy, l'évasion, Poppy, Bridget, Poppy, les Bergens, le courage de Poppy, le soulagement, Poppy.

Beaucoup trop de choses en si peu de temps...

Il avait prit peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Au moment où les choses s'étaient calmé, il avait commencé à douter. Tout s'était passé dans le feu de l'action. Des mots ont étaient prononcés, chantés... Son besoin de réconforter Poppy avait pris le dessus sur tout, ses peurs, sa raison, ses doutes, tout avait été balayé, ne laissant place qu'à son besoin de la voir à nouveau sourire et pleine de vie. Elle était devenue, au cours de leur voyage, sa lumière, son étoiles dans ce monde sombre. Non, elle avait toujours été son étoile. Rappelle constant que le bonheur existait, même si il se l'était toujours refusé. Il avait simplement fini par l'accepter.

Dés leur retour dans l'arbre, il s'était plongé dans le travail, évitant soigneusement de croiser la reine des trolls. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains d'un bleu gris, comme le ciel un triste jour d'automne. Une voix inquiète le sorti de ses pensées.

" Hey... Ça va ? " Au son de la voix, son corps se tendit d'appréhension. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, trop plongé dans ses réflexions.

" Poppy. Que faites-vous ici ? " Inconsciemment, il venait de mettre de la distance entre eux. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon.

" Je m'inquiète pour toi. "

" Je vais bien. " Branch se leva brusquement, refusant obstinément de lui faire face. Le voir s'isoler ainsi de ses amis... d'elle, la faisait atrocement souffrir.

" Vous devriez partir, votre père... "

" sait que je suis en sécurité avec toi. " La froideur dans la voix de Branch l'a frappa au visage comme une claque, la laissant fébrile et incapable de contrôler sa propre voix. Mais elle refusait de le laisser fuir. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le regard fixé obstinément devant lui.

" Branch , s'il te plaît..." Il l'observa un instant en coin, sans un mot. Elle semblait épuisée et il pouvait clairement la voir trembler, frottant machinalement ses bras de ses mains.

C'est vrai que les nuits commençaient à devenir froides. Bientôt, l'été laisserait place à l'automne et à toute ses couleurs. Branch enleva son gilet de feuilles et le déposa sur ses épaules tremblantes, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. D'un signe de la main, il l'invita silencieusement à le suivre.

Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne maison de son enfance... sa maison, suivit de Poppy. Cette dernière marchait non loin dernière lui, absorbée par ses pensées. Elle aussi commençait à se poser des questions. Et si elle s'était trompée. Elle avait été tellement emportée par la chanson, par le moment. Avait elle imaginé son regard plein de chaleur ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle refusait de le croire. Mais, et ce silence, son refus de la regarder... son vouvoiement... Pourquoi cette impression de froid refusait elle de la quitter ?

Elle sentit Branch s'arrêter juste devant elle. Une maison construite à même les branches de l'arbre des trolls se dressait fièrement devant eux, vestige d'un passé presque oublié. Une porte aux couleurs chatoyantes tranchait sans artifice avec le brun de l'arbre. De chaque côté, deux ouvertures laissaient place à des fenêtres voilées par de magnifique rideaux bleu sombre comme la nuit.

Un soupir douloureux l'arracha brusquement à sa contemplation. Branch, tête baissée, serait les poings. Poppy voulu poser sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, il s'avança vers l'entrée de la maison d'un pas décidé. Il s'y arrêta un instant, visiblement tendu, avant de finalement ouvrir la porte et de s'y engouffrer, disparaissant parmi les ténèbres des lieux.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans l'arbre, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de revenir là où tout avait basculé. Et maintenant qu'il y était, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir. Partir aussi loin que possible.

La pièce, simple en apparence, que Poppy découvrit en passant la porte, dégageait un sentiment de chaleur réconfortant. Une fois ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, elle pu apercevoir Branch de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le troll, dont les gestes nerveux trahissaient son trouble, enlevait diverses cadres photos des murs et meubles visibles. Un peu comme si leurs vue lui était insupportable.

Poppy le suivit des yeux sans un mot, serrant le gilet du troll sur ses épaules, encore légèrement tremblante. Elle l'observa se diriger vers une petite cheminé en pierre à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention. Il s'y agenouilla devant en silence. Du bois sec se trouvait déjà près de la cheminé, sûrement là depuis des années. Il en prit plusieurs branches qu'il plaça en tas dans l'antre.

Poppy sursauta quand le bruit de deux pierres que l'on entrechoque brisa brusquement le silence. Après quelques essais, Branch se pencha vers le bois fumant pour souffler doucement sur les braises. Ses gestes, bien que tremblants, été sûrs et précis, démontrant une habilité gagnée durant ses nombreuses années de solitudes.

Le regard perdu dans les flammes naissantes, elle ne remarqua pas Branch se lever et s'écarter légèrement de la cheminée, laissant le feu chasser lentement le froid de ses membres engourdis.

Le tintement de son bracelet résonna brusquement dans la pièce. Poppy se crispa au son, fermant les yeux, Branch aller sûrement s'éloigner, partir aussi loin que possible d'elle. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle inconsciemment, cherchant du réconfort dans ce simple geste.

La perte du poids rassurant du gilet sur ses épaules la sortie brusquement de ses pensées. Mais cette absence fut vite remplacée par la douceur d'une couverture bleutée. Elle dégageait une légère odeur de poussière, mais également une odeur plus agréable, un peu comme les fruits frais un jours d'été. Ça sentait comme lui... Poppy y plongea le nez, fermant les yeux dans un soupir de contentement. Même si il refusait tout contact, Branch avait malgré tout réussi à lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Merci... " Rouvrant les yeux, elle pu le voir déglutir avec difficulté. Il acquiesça sans un mot, visiblement mal à l'aise. La peau de ses épaules nues lui paraissait bien pale à la lumière du feu. Le voyant commencer à s'éloigner, elle le suivit dans un petit couloir adjacent.

Branch s'arrêta devant une porte, la main figée sur la poignée. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour... L'air l'étouffait. Pourquoi l'avait il emmener ici ? Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

" Branch ? "

Fermant les yeux, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, révélant une chambre éternellement figée dans le passé. Il en fit rapidement le tour, récupérant les quelques cadres photos présent sur les murs. Il les rangea dans ses cheveux, ne laissant aucune chance à Poppy d'en voir les clichés.

"Je serais juste à côté en cas de besoin. " Branch avait fermé la porte avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle resta devant la porte fermée, le bras levé, figée.

" Branch... " Sortant de sa torpeur, elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et où elle allait dormir pour la nuit.

La pièce était simple, mais pas dénuée de charme. Face à la porte se trouvait un piano, ainsi qu'une grande fenêtre, sculpter à même le bois, qui éclairait doucement la chambre. Sur la droite se trouvait un grand lit à l'apparence très confortable. Enfin, une fois un peu dépoussiéré. En face de celui-ci se dressait une vaste armoire. Un grand tapis ovale de couleur orange recouvrait en grande partie le sol.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la fenêtre, d'où elle observa les douces lueurs du village en contrebas. Les savoir tous ensemble et en sécurité lui réchauffait le cœur.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, ses pensées dérivèrent vers un troll à la peau bleu et au caractère impossible. Elle se senti soudain bien seule au coeur de cette nuit noire. Des paroles commencèrent à résonner dans son esprit. Bien incapable de laisser sa voix la soulager par le chant, Poppy ferma les yeux de frustration. Ses doigts glissèrent inconsciemment sur les touches du piano, remplissant la pièce d'une douce mélodie.

Cette dernière sortit Branch de ses pensées tumultueuses. Les yeux perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, il secoua légèrement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il se dirigea vers le couloir d'où provenait le son clair du piano de sa grand-mère.

Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle touche à cet instrument ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se coucher et dormir ? Assailli par les souvenirs douloureux, il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Branch s'arrêta devant la chambre où se trouvait Poppy, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

Le troll rose se retourna vivement quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, brisant la mélodie.

" Branch ! Tu m'as fais peur... Ho ! Je suis désolé... Le piano. Je n'aurait pas dû ... Désolé... Je... " Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, gênée.

Branch l'observa, un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle tenait la couverture serrée autour de ses épaules, pressant son nez contre le tissus duveteux. Se raclant la gorge, il se retourna pour partir, le cœur lourd.

" Bonne nuit, Poppy. " Branch sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

" Bonne nuit, Branch. "

* * *

Une douce lumière pénétra par la fenêtre de la chambre, venant lentement réchauffer la pièce. Poppy ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait. Avisant le piano dans la pièce, la mémoire lui revint.

Elle se leva en toute hâte, déjà joyeuse à l'idée de pouvoir voir Branch au saut du lit. Elle replia soigneusement la couverture bleue qu'elle avait gardé toute la nuit tel un doudou. Un léger rire lui échappa à ce souvenir. Elle se recoiffa en vitesse, passant simplement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Poppy observa une dernière fois la chambre avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la porte derrière laquelle elle espérait trouver Branch.

Elle frappa deux petits coups sur la porte en bois bleu, un grand sourire étirant son visage.. Mais seul le silence lui répondit, laissant un vent froid s'insinuer inévitablement en elle, un sentiment d'angoisse lui serrant la gorge.

"Branch ? " Elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Personne.

La chambre, plus petite que celle où elle avait passé la nuit, ressemblait à celle d'un enfant. Seul un lit et une armoire composaient la pièce. Cette dernière, éclairée par les rayons du soleil, ne révélait que peu de couleurs. Le gris, bien que dominant, laissait voir, ici et là, des touches de violet et de bleu. Des pots remplis de peinture grise séchée, et de vieux pinceaux oubliés dans un coin, laissaient comprendre que quelqu'un avait essayé de repeindre la pièce, il y a bien longtemps.

"Oh Branch... "

Délaissant la chambre, elle se dirigea vers la pièce principale de la maison. La cheminée, qui la veille diffusait une douce chaleur réconfortante, ne laissait à présent qu'un sentiment d'abandon.

" Branch ?! " Toujours aucune réponse. A croire qu'il avait quitté les lieux durant la nuit. Bien décidé à le trouver, Poppy se mit à fouiller la maison. Bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, elle y découvrit des pièces qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille. Dans l'une d'entre elle, la jeune reine découvrit une photo que le troll survivaliste avait dû oublié.

Cette photo représentait un jeune troll souriant, aux côtés d'une personne qui devait être de sa famille. Sûrement la grand-mère du garçon. Soudain, ça lui vint comme une évidence, la photo illustrant un petit troll à la peau bleue et aux cheveux pourpre, aux côtés d'une troll violette aux cheveux verts menthe représentait Branch et sa grand-mère ! Elle se trouvait donc dans la maison de la grand-mère de Branch. Comment ne l'avait elle pas compris plus tôt ? Retournant la photographie, elle y trouva une date inscrite à l'arrière du cliché indiquant "Lune trois-cents-deux du Cycle cinq-cents-septante-trois". Cela ferait exactement vingt-et-un ans dans deux jours. C'est aussi à cette période que Branch avait commencé à s'isoler des autres.

Poppy quitta finalement la maison en toute hâte. Elle se précipita vers le centre de l'arbre, quelqu'un devait bien savoir où Branch était parti. Elle devait le trouver.

" Reine Poppy ! Reine Poppy ! " Un jeune troll de couleur verte pâle aux cheveux vert foncé se dirigeait vers elle en courant, l'air soucieux. Elle se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur, tendant une main rassurante vers lui.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Blinky ? " Le jeune troll baissa les yeux, se tordant les mains, hésitant.

" Je... C'est mr. Branch... "

" Branch ? Où est-il ? "

" Il avait l'air si triste, reine Poppy... "

"Où, Blinky. Par où est-il parti ? " Le jeune troll se tourna vers le centre de l'arbre, où se trouvait le tunnel menant à l'extérieur de Bergen Town.

Poppy lui fit un sourire rassurant.

" Merci Blinky, ça m'aide beaucoup. " Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner vers ses amis. Ceux-ci déjà en plein préparatifs pour la prochaine fête.

" Hey ! Salut les gars ! Alors, comment ça se passe ? " Dj Suky lâcha la banderole qu'elle était entrain d'installer. Sautant de l' échelle où elle se trouvait sans hésitation devant l'air soucieux de Poppy. Guy Diamant, qui tenait la dite échelle, laissa échapper un cri de surprise, se précipitant pour réceptionner la troll fushia avant que celle si ne touche le sol.

" C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Tu as l'air inquiète, Poppy. " Dj délesta le troll à paillettes de son poids, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers son amie. Biggie les rejoignit en toute hâte, tentant Mr. Dinkles dans ses mains.

" Poppy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" C'est Branch, c'est ça ? " Copper s'avança à son tour, le troll girafe, d'habitude toujours enclin à la plaisanterie, affichait un air sérieux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? " DJ. Suky s'avança vers elle, tapant son poing dans sa main dans une menace muette. Sa force de caractère l' étonnait et l'étonnerait toujours. La troll fan de musique avait une personnalité bien défini et sans compromis. Si vous vous en preniez a l'un de ses amis, ne vous étonnez pas a vous faire étaler au sol par une petite troll fushia en colère.

" Stop ! Arrêtez... Il est parti. Il a quitter l'arbre... " Poppy baissa la tête dans la défaite. Elle avait échoué. Mais elle n'abandonnerai. Elle n'abandonnera jamais Branch.

" Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le chercher ! " S'exclama Copper, un grand sourire traversant son visage. Poppy était ça meilleur amie, et il avait fini par comprendre que seul ce troll grincheux pouvait réellement la faire briller.

" On va tous aller le chercher ! Pas vrai les gars ? " Tout le groupe s'exclama avec enthousiasme à cette question de Satin et Chenille.

"Non. C'est gentil, mais... "

" Tu veux le faire seule. " Guy Diamant malgré ses apparences naïf était en réalité un troll réfléchi et un grand romantique. Et ce n'est pas DJ. Suky qui dira le contraire. Poppy le respecter et l'admirait pour ça. Ça et son dévolu totale et inconditionnel pour ses amis.

" Oui. "

" Très bien, vas y. Nous allons prévenir ton père. " Biggie posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule de leur amie dans un geste rassurant.

" Merci les gars. Je vous aime, vous le savez. "

"Oui, mais pas autant qu'un certain troll..." Chenille ne put retenir un léger rire.

"... grognon à la peau bleue. " Satin termina calmement la phrase de sa sœur, toutes deux lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Poppy.

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira son visage tendu par l'inquiétude à la description du troll.

"Bonne chance, Poppy. Fais attention surtout."

" Branch à baliser le chemin, je ne risque rien. " Poppy se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tunnel extérieur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Branch pouvait se cacher.

Lorsque la nuit commença a tomber, Poppy se trouvait non loin des abords extérieurs de la forêt. Non loin de là où Branch l'avait sauvé des araignées. Maintenant, il lui fallait faire un feu. Elle ramassa du bois pour le feu, ainsi que deux pierres qui firent une étincelle quand elle les frappa l'une contre l'autre. Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprise, mais fini par réussir à allumer un petit feu de camp. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le long de son chemin, elle en avait profité pour ramasser un ou deux fruits qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver à nouveau gonflée comme une bulle d'eau. Elle s'installa près du feu et en sorti un de ses cheveux pour le manger, les yeux plongés dans la voute étoilée.

Demain, elle trouverait Branch. Demain, tout ira bien.

Poppy se réveilla au petit matin. Le soleil n'était même pas encore visible au dessus des arbres, mais la lumières filtrant à travers les branches était suffisante pour pouvoir se déplace en toute sécurité. Enfin, c'est ce que penserait Branch. C'est le regard déterminé et le cœur remplit d'espoir que Poppy reprit la route vers l'ancien village.

Arrivée non loin de l'entrée secrète, pas si secrète, du bunker, un hurlement de rage résonna parmi la forêt. La voix du troll bleu était tellement remplie de haine et de douleur que s'en était flippant, oppressant.

"Branch ! " Sans plus de réflexions, Poppy fonça vers le bunker, incapable de retenir la panique qui s'incinuait lentement en elle.


	2. Chaos

**lili95 - Merci pour la gentil review d'encouragement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai deja toute une histoire de prévue. Par contre, je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que je risque de mettre à poster, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. :/**

 **Guest - Merci. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit au niveau de vos attentes. :)**

 **Luna-la-lune - Merci beaucoup. :) J'avais peur de rendre la lecture trop lourde avec mes descriptions, justement. Si jamais, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir surtout.**

 **J'aime beaucoup Branch et Poppy, mais aucun de nos deux héros n'est mon personnage préféré. ;p**

 **En tout cas, merci de votre soutien, car sans cela, j'aurais déjà laissé cette histoire aux oubliettes depuis longtemps.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Chaos**

Profondément sous terre, un hurlement raisonna. Les fondations, vielles de plusieurs années, tremblèrent en réponse. Le calme qui y régnait jadis avait succombé au désespoir et à la colère d'un troll.

Toute cette joie... Cette insouciance. C'était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, pas alors que son coeur n'était que tourment. Alors, il avait fuit. Fuit toutes ses chansons, cet apparent sentiment de bonheur qui remplissait l'arbre des trolls sans discontinue. Chaque année à cette période, rien que la pensée de ses congénères chantant joyeusement le bonheur de la vie, lui donner envie de crier. La colère en lui ne demandant qu'à sortir. A cette période, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul, seul avec sa rancœur. Mais surtout, seul face à ses remords.

Ça l'étouffait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à paraître ce qu'il n'était pas. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Il ne voulait pas être le héro acclamé par tous, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, pour la survie de son peuple, pour Poppy...

C'était toujours pour elle...

Mais cette fois, il n'en avait plus la force.

Projetant violemment la table à laquelle il s'était appuyé à travers la pièce, Branch tenta d'étouffer un cri de rage. Il avait besoin de retrouver son calme, son silence intérieur. Mais comment le pouvait il, son cœur comme son esprit n'était que chaos. Ses pensées refusaient de se taire. C'était une erreur, jamais il n'aurait du laisser ses émotions reprendre le contrôle. Il s'était promis de ne plus chanter ! Il aurait du faire autrement, chanter ne lui avait jamais apporté que la douleur.

Mais Poppy... il n'aurait jamais pu rester sans rien faire. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la regarder mourir, le cœur vide de tout espoir. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de frustration, frappant brusquement le mur le plus proche de son poing.

* * *

Poppy venait de pénétrer dans les ténèbres du bunker quand un cri attira son attention. Cette voix l'entraina profondément dans le dédale de galerie creusées au fils des années par le troll survivaliste. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le bunker s'efforçait autant sous terre. Les réverbérations provoquées par les parois des galeries rendaient difficile de localiser la provenance exacte de la voix.

Le silence retomba brusquement dans les ténèbres du sous-sol. Insoutenable. Ce silence l'oppressait. Pourquoi ne l'entendait elle plus ?! Poppy sentit la panique la submerger quand la voix remplie de douleur de Branch arriva à nouveau à ses oreilles. Elle se mit à courir dans le tunnel sombre sans hésitation. Elle devait le trouver !

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il voulait crier, hurler. Il avait besoin que ça sorte ! Maintenant ! Sinon, il allait devenir fou. Branch poussa un nouveau hurlement de rage, frappant une nouvelle fois la parois rocheuse violemment de son poing. Son esprit en plein tourment refusait de le laisser en paix, le submergeant de souvenirs du passé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que tout cela s'arrête. Ça serait si simple de tout stopper...

La jeune reine se figea en pénétrant dans la salle faiblement éclairée Tout dans cette pièce donnait à Poppy l'envie de crier et de fuir. Cet endroit ne renfermait que douleur et colère. Des restes de meubles brisées jonchaient le sol. De nombreux coups creusaient dans les murs des cratères colorés de traînés sanglantes, plus ou moins anciennes. L'atmosphère lourde l'étouffait, la laissant faible face à ce spectacle.

Une voix torturée la sortit de sa stupéfaction. Branch, qui lui tournait le dos, se laissa tomber à genou. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les épaules prises de tremblements du troll en face d'elle. L'absence totale de couleur émanant de son compagnon lui faisait peur. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas été là quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Elle l'avait abandonné... Comment pouvait elle prendre soin de son peuple, quand elle ne pouvait même pas le protéger lui ? Elle se haïssait pour sa faiblesse. Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Branch... Il avait été là pour elle, il avait surmonté ses peurs pour elle... Poppy sursauta au son de la voix de Branch brisant le silence pesant.

"Pourquoi..." Pourquoi son esprit refusait il la paix dont son coeur avait tant besoin. Même ses larmes refusaient de couler, il en était incapable. Il étouffait. Levant brusquement le poing, il poussa un rugissement de désespoir.

"Rhhaaa ! " Le bruit de son poing percutant violemment le sol résonna dans toute la pièce. La douleur lancinante dans sa main droite lui fit serrer les dents, mais étonnement, il se sentait bien. La douleur physique détournant momentanément son esprit de ses pensées douloureuses.

Un bruit étouffé lui fit brutalement prendre conscience de la présence derrière lui. Attrapant vivement un pied de la table fraîchement détruite, Branch lança violemment le morceau de bois en direction de l'intrus. Qui que cela puisse être, il n'en voulait pas ici. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Cette pièce était sa boîte de pandore où il pouvait libérer la colère qui le rongeait depuis toute ses années.

Branch releva brusquement la tête au cri de surprise de l'intrus, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Que faisait elle ici ? Elle devrait être avec son peuple, pas ici, pas avec lui.

Poppy sentit un liquide couler le long de sa joue gauche. Portant sa main à sa joue, elle laissa échapper un léger sifflement de douleur. Le pied de table n'avait fait que la frôler, laissant malgré tout une belle entaille juste en dessous de son oeil gauche. "Branch... "

" Poppy ?! " Le troll se releva lentement, sans se retourner, fixant un point sur le mur en face de lui.

" Que fais tu là ? " Un désespoir sans fin lui comprima la cage thoracique, comme un trou noir aspire toute lumière. Ne laissant que la colère. Et cela l'effrayait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste près de lui, il devait s'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

Ces paroles, bien trop froide et distante, firent peur à la jeune reine. Elle voulait qu'il arrête de la repousser ainsi. "Je... " Elle voulait lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de surmonter cela tout seul. Qu'elle serait toujours là.

" Non. Laisse tomber ! Je ne veux pas savoir. " Branch se précipita hors de la salle, s'enfermant dans une pièce adjacente. " Laisse moi seul ! "

"Branch... non... " Poppy posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, en vain. Le troll l'avait déjà verrouillée, la gardant loin de lui, de sa colère.

" Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça... " Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, entourant ses genous de ses bras. Le rejet brutal de Branch l'effrayait, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre, pas comme ça. Elle voulait le voir sourire, qu'il arrête de se torturer. Elle voulait être là pour lui. Partager sa douleur. Elle voulait le soulager de toute cette souffrance. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire...

La vie n'était pas que gâteaux et arc-en-ciel, elle l'avait toujours su. Depuis toute petite. Depuis que son père lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas de maman. Et elle c'était promis de ne jamais oublier.

Fermant les yeux, Poppy laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre la porte. Ses inquiétudes remplissaient douloureusement son coeur qui ne voulait qu'une chose, protéger le troll qui était depuis longtemps son ancre avec la réalité. Tout devenait réel quand elle était près de lui. Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence pesant de la pièce, tremblante.

" Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
Quelques notes sur son piano  
C'est fini  
C'est toute une vie  
Qui s'assombrit"

Des bruits résonnèrent faiblement derrière elle, se rapprochant de l'autre côté de la porte. Suivit à nouveau du silence.

"Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
J'ai senti ton désespoir  
A quoi bon  
Faire semblant  
De ne rien voir "

" Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien "

Le clic du verrou de la porte la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle se releva lentement face à la porte qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant Branch, le regard vide. Faisant un pas vers lui, elle écarta doucement les bras dans une invitation silencieuse.

" Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Souviens toi que je t'aime "

Branch s'avança lentement vers elle, vers ses bras promesse de réconfort, comblant la distance entre eux. L'attirant tendrement dans une étreinte, Poppy continua à chanter doucement à son oreille de sa voix chaleureuse.

"Je ne serais jamais loin..."

"Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
Comme si tout s'était figé  
Aujourd'hui...  
Il faut céder,  
abandonner...  
la douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aie pas peur  
Écoutes ton coeur "

"Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien"

Branch s'accrochait désespérément à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sa vie lui avait semblée tellement vide. Sa grand-mère lui manquait. Sa présence près du feu les soirées d'hiver, sa voix réconfortante après un cauchemar, ses crêpes aux bleuets le matin, le son apaisant de son piano les jours d'orages. Quand il avait entendu les notes du piano l'autre soir, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et il était parti. S'éloignant de Poppy. Pourquoi l'avait il repoussé, alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? De son réconfort, de sa chaleur. Il ne se sentait à sa place qu'auprès d'elle. Quel imbécile.

"Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien"

"Et si tu as de la peine souviens toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais... jamais loin... "

Branch sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses larmes avaient commencées à couler, le libérant d'un poids qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. Alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine s'atténuait, une douce chaleur entoura son esprit et son cœur. Ses pensées se calmèrent, rythmées par la voix apaisante de Poppy.

" Poppy, je... " Sa voix se brisa, le trop plein d'émotion serrant sa gorge. La troll rose releva doucement le menton de Branch de ses doigts, essuyant tendrement les larmes sous ses yeux.

"Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin. "

"Et si tu as de la peine n'oublies pas que je t'aime  
Je ne serais... jamais loin... "

Il sentit Poppy l'attirer doucement dans une étreinte, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreilles.

" Non, jamais loin... " Plongeant son nez dans le creux du cou de Poppy, Branch se laissa aller à une douce somnolence, l'odeur fruitées de la jeune reine remplissant agréablement ses narines.

" Branch ? " Le troll se tendit sensiblement dans ses bras. Levant lentement la main, elle glissa ses doigts dans la crinière grisâtre mais légèrement recolorée de son troll dans une caresse apaisante.

" Branch..." Poppy se releva lentement, l'aidant à en faire de même. Elle fit attention à ne pas aggraver la blessure de sa main, préférant saisir son avant bras pour le tirer sur ses pieds. Passant son bras sous son épaule, elle l'aida à se stabiliser. Elle avait l'air ridiculement petite à côté de lui. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Oui, elle avait l'air petite comme ça.

" Où se trouve la boîte de premier soin ? " Le troll baissa les yeux vers sa main douloureuse. Devant son manque de réaction, la jeune reine l'obligea à la regarde, lui souriant de manière rassurante. " Branch ? "

Une douce caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter. Le troll releva le regard de sa main et se retrouva aspiré dans deux lacs d'un rose profond. Il secoua la tête, essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordres. Poppy voulait la trousse de premier soin. Pourquoi ? L'avait il blessée sans s'en rendre compte ?!

Lâchant Poppy des yeux, son cœur se serra quand son regard s'arrêta sur la traînée rougeâtre tâchant son magnifique visage. "Poppy... je..."

"Ce n'est qu'une égratignures. Ça ne fait même plus mal." Elle lui prit délicatement sa main blessée dans la sienne.

" Tu as la main cassée. " Branch acquiesça vaguement sans grande réaction, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'entaille. Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Sa main... Il devait la bander. Les bandages. Dans la salle de bain. Sans un mot, il lui indiqua le couloir par où elle était venue. Ils remontèrent le tunnel sur une centaine de pas avant de tourner sur la droite, arrivant face à une porte marron. Poppy l'ouvrit de sa main libre, dévoilant une salle de bain rudimentaire. Sans perdre de temps, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo où se trouvait la trousse pour les premiers soin, aidant branch à s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret occupant un coin de la pièce près de l'évier.

Observant ses doigts ensanglantés, le troll laissa échappé un sanglot douloureux. " Qu'est-ce que... Je ne peux..."

Le silence retomba lourdement dans la pièce, Branch devenant brusquement silencieux, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Sa forte stature, l'avait longtemps intimidée. Son caractère bougon, ne le rendant pas très social, n'aidant pas non plus. Mais elle avait appris à le respecter, et à l'aimer ces dernières années, et encore plus ces deux derniers mois. Elle avait découvert un troll tendre et protecteur, un troll qui serait toujours là pour elle. Elle l'aimait, et ce, peu importe ses couleurs.

"Branch... "

" Silence. " Le corps visiblement tendu, Branch avait les yeux fermés. Son visage inexpressif la déstabilisa.

" Mais, je... " La tension dans l'air lui serra douloureusement la gorge.

" CHhhht ! " Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, Branch plaqua sa main valide sur les lèvres de Poppy. Son regard perçant étouffa toute envie de protester à la jeune reine. Quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas conscience avait alerté son compagnon.

Ses craintes se concrétisèrent lorsque le sol commença brusquement à trembler. Les secousses étaient-elles que Poppy perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant douloureusement sur ses fesses. Le plafond au dessus d'eux commença lentement à se fissurer, remplissant l'air de poussières et de débris.

"Un tremblement de terre ?! " La jeune reine se releva, aidé par Branch dont le regard ne quittait pas le plafond. Le troll tira Poppy derrière lui. " Non... " Un tremblement de terre n'aurait jamais eu de répercussions à cette endroit du bunker, pas aussi violente.

Une main géante creusa à travers la structure du bunker, balayant brusquement la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

" Bergen ! "

La main se dirigea brusquement dans leur direction, frappant violemment Branch. La force de l'impacte envoya le troll percuter le mur de racines, sa vision se troublant dangereusement. La respiration difficile, il chercha désespérément Poppy des yeux. La salle, saturée de poussière et de débris, n'était plus que chaos, le bergen continuant sonder la pièce de ses griffes mortels. Une douleur lancinante aux côtes lui fit serrer les dents.

" Poppy ?! " Branch esquiva de justesse la main qui repassa au dessus de lui une nouvelle fois.

" Poppy ? " Où était elle ? Un éclair rose. Branch leva vivement la tête. Là! Poppy ! Entre les doigts charnus du bergen. Non !

" Poppy ! " Ignorant les protestations de douleurs de son corps , Branch se releva vivement. Il se précipita vers la main qui allait enlever Poppy. Enlever sa lumière, son étoile.

Se préparant à utiliser ses cheveux comme lasso pour attraper Poppy, Branch ne vit pas le morceau de racine qui vint lourdement s'écraser sur lui.

"Branch, non ! Branch ! "

* * *

 **La chanson" Insomnie" de Keen-v exprime bien l'état d'esprit de notre pauvre Branch en ce début de chapitre.**

 **Les paroles viennent de la chanson" Ne retiens pas tes larmes" de Amel Bent.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus. On se revoit au prochain ;p**


End file.
